¿LoVe HuRtS?
by koukin
Summary: Esquizofrenia, bulimia, masoquismo, eran solo una de las muchas cosas que estaban comenzando a apoderarse de mí. Lamentablemente parece que me estoy pudriendo por dentro y en lugar de hacer algo por evitarlo solo me sumergia mas y mas -Sumary feo- Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

HI yo!!!!!

Bueno se que abra algunas personas que comenzaran a quejarse y me mentaran la madre pero la verdad tenia muchísimas ganas de escribir un fic sobre la hermosa serie de Reborn.

Debo decir que es mi primer fanfic de este anime ya que los anteriores que tengo son de Yu GI oh GX así que tengan un poco de paciencia conmigo ¿neh?

"Diálogos"

"_Pensamientos"_

**Énfasis**

**Sumary: **Percibiendo el sabor metálico a sangre en mi boca lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue resignarme y cerrar fuertemente mis ojos. Al menos de esa manera no vería el rostro de la persona que amaba deformarse por la ira o esbozar una sonrisa cínica que delataba el hecho de que disfrutaba cada segundo de mi tortura mental y física.

"_**¿El amor debe lastimar tanto?"**_

"¿Tienes algo que hacer después de clases? "

Gokudera se estremeció un poco sobre su asiento al sentir un calido aliento chocar contra su oído. La voz, suave y dulce que escucho a sus espaldas era nada más y nada menos que de su amadísimo Juudaime.

"¿Huh?" fue lo único que pudo articular el chico ya que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por evitar sonrojarse ante la cercanía del menor contra su nuca.

"¿Qué si tienes algo que hacer después de clase?" volví a decir mientras que no podía evitar reír un poco, creía que había hablado lo suficientemente claro y fuerte como para que me escuchase.

"No ¿Por qué la pregunta Juudaime?" contesto mientras giraba un poco su cabeza para verme de reojo.

"Lo que pasa es que quería saber que si no querías ir conmigo al distrito comercial" volví a susurrar a sus espaldas.

"¡Eso me encantaría!!!!" grito mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

En ese preciso instante todo mundo había volteado a ver a donde nosotros y no podía evitar sonrojarme por la vergüenza.

"Gokudera ¿si tienes tantos ánimos por que no contestas la ecuación que esta en la pizarra?" al parecer el sensei se encontraba demasiado molesto por que habían interrumpido su clase. Prácticamente podía ver el humo salir por sus orejas y tenia una mirada sumamente intimidante.

"¡Contéstela usted, para eso le pagan anciano!!" eso y una mirada fue lo único que necesito el sensei para cambiar su expresión por una de pánico.

"¿Gokudera-kun podrías controlarte un poco por favor?" mi amigo volteo a verme y en segundos su ira se desvaneció para dar paso a una enorme sonrisa.

"Como usted ordene Juudaime"

Y después de eso volvió a tomar asiento mientras que la clase volvía a lo que estaba haciendo segundos antes.

Estaba emocionado, francamente el día había estado particularmente aburrido y ansiaba el final de las clases. Estaba cambando mis zapatos de escuela por mi tenis mientras que esperaba a mi amigo.

"El día se ve nublado" dije mas para mi que para alguien mas.

"En si se pronostico lluvia fuerte para el día de hoy" escuche a pocos pasos de mi mientras veía al platinado acercarse.

"Creí que tardarías mas, después de todo el director mando llamarte para discutir tu comportamiento el día de hoy"

"Nah, el director es la persona mas amable que hay en esta escuela, a final de cuentas el que termino reprendido fue el sensei por su típica paranoia en cuanto a decir que todos los alumnos que asistimos a Nami High somos unas manzanas podridas sin futuro"

"Si tienes razón ¿Te parece si nos vamos de una vez?" pregunte mientras veía a los ojos al mayor.

"Sus deseos son ordenes Juudaime" dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Así ambos comenzamos a caminar rumbo a nuestro destino mientras no parábamos de reír.

"Ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde esta el fenómeno del Baseball?" la expresión del platinado era muy graciosa puesto que había empezado a voltear a todos lados como si con solo decirlo Yamamoto fuese a salir de la nada.

"Tenia practica con los del club, recuerda que la temporada esta cerca y este año tenemos grandes expectativas en que Nami High obtenga la victoria" no soy de los que se interesen mucho por los deportes, pero para ser honesto me daba gusto que uno de mis mejores amigos se encontrara tan emocionado por la temporada de juego "El día de hoy solo seremos tu y yo"

"Solos… usted… yo" un pequeño sonrojo cruzo las mejillas del chico.

"Si, pero si te molesta puedo hacer las cosas yo solo" comencé a jugar con mis dedos nerviosamente, nunca pensé en si Gokudera-kun podría sentirse extraño al salir solos el y yo.

"No para nada, de hecho es mejor así puedo tenerte para mi solo"

"¿Perdón?" ahora el del sonrojo era yo.

"Etto… ¿Y que es lo que venimos a buscar al distrito comercial?" inmediatamente pregunto el bombardero.

"Ah si, necesito comprar un obsequio para una persona especial, su cumpleaños es mañana y francamente no se que puedo darle"

"¿Con que alguien especial neh?" dijo con un poco de curiosidad.

"Si, se trata de una persona muy importante para mi, tal vez de trate de una persona un poco brusca y fría pero es alguien a quien valoro mucho y quisiera demostrárselo con un obsequio que sea de su agrado"

"¿Y puedo saber de quien se trata?" pregunto mientras que un extraño brillo en sus ojos aparecía.

"No, es un secreto" le dije mientras posaba un dedo sobre mis labios y reía un poco.

"Ya veo, bueno en ese entonces busquemos algo acorde a esa persona importante" me dijo mientras que me arrastraba de la mano en dirección a la tienda departamental mas grande de la zona.

"Wow, no recuerdo que este lugar fuese tan grande" dije con admiración mientras mis ojos iban de aquí para haya curioseando el enorme complejo de tiendas que se congregaban en aquel sitio.

"Eso es por que recientemente fue remodelado, además si no podemos encontrar un buen obsequio para el en este lugar no lo haremos en ningún otro"

Y así fue como nuestra búsqueda comenzó. Con aquella cantidad de tiendas estábamos seguros de encontrar algo idóneo a los gustos de esa personita especial, pero ¿Qué es exactamente lo que le gustara?

Revisamos varios lugares donde se vendía desde ropa de moda hasta artículos deportivos, pero por alguna extraña razón no me parecía que nada de eso fuese un buen regalo, tal vez estoy exagerando un poco pero realmente quería que este presente fuese algo increíble y que realmente le gustase.

"¿Y que tal algo de esta tienda?" pregunto Gokudera mientras que señalaba un local muy lujoso en el cual se podía leer _**Thomas Sabo **_sobre la puerta de entrada.

"No conocía esta tienda" conteste mientras que veía las hermosas piezas de joyería que se encontraban desplegadas en el escaparate.

"Yo creo que algo de aquí estará bien" dijo con una sonrisa el platinado "Además de que venden artículos de colección"

"No lo se, no creo que sea de la clase de personas que les gusta usar joyería, además de que todo luce muy ostentoso" dije mientras que temía por saber el precio de aquello que yacía frente a mis ojos.

"Pues que yo sepa un anillo es una manera perfecta de decir **me importas **o **eres especial para mi**" dijo el chico y sin mas me arrastro dentro de la tienda.

"Muy buen día ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?" amablemente pregunto una señorita que se encontraba tras el mostrador.

"Etto… busco algo que sea adecuado para un regalo de cumpleaños, tal vez un anillo" le dije titubeando un poco.

"Ah en ese caso se que puede ser perfecto para usted" dijo mientras daba la vuelta al mostrador y sacaba de un estante un pequeño exhibidor que tenia varios anillos sobre el "¿Qué le parece este? Esta hecho en platino y tiene un diamante rosado en forma de corazón, es lo ideal para su novia" dijo alegremente la chica.

"Etto… es… es que el regalo es para un chico" podía sentir como la sangre comenzaba a subir por mis mejillas debido a la pena.

"En ese caso que le parece este otro" dijo mientras tomaba otra pieza "Este también esta hecho de platino y en el centro tiene una calavera de zafiro"

"! Calavera ¿Dónde? ¡" Grito Gokudera mientras que le arrebataba el anillo a la señorita "Ah pero que lindo ¡lo compro!!"

Al ver como mi amigo restregaba aquella pieza contra su rostro no pude hacer nada más que desear que me tragara la tierra, me asombraba lo infantil que podía llegar a ser su comportamiento cuando se trataba de algo que le gustase.

"Realmente su novio es todo un personaje" me susurro al oído la dependienta mientras que mi sonrojo se había oscurecido al menos unos tres tonos mas por la vergüenza.

"El no es mi novio" le dije por lo bajo mientras que intentaba no tartamudear.

"Gracias a dios, no me imagino a alguien tan lindo como tu con un chico así" dijo y posteriormente fue detrás de la caja para cobrar el anillo que mi amigo pensaba comprar.

Después de salir de la tienda, al fin con lo que había venido a buscar en un principio, no podía negar lo divertido que era salir con Gokudera. Se que el no es la persona mas normal del mundo y que de 9 palabras que utiliza en una frase 7 son maldiciones pero el día de hoy tuve la oportunidad de aprender un poco mas sobre el, que clase de cosas le gustan, cuales le desagradan, inclusive me di cuenta que tiene un lado… ¿tierno? Bueno de eso último no estoy tan seguro, pero realmente nunca creí que resultara ser la clase de persona con la cual puedes salir por ahí y pasarla bien sin que nada se rompa, se queme o explote en mil pedazos.

"Neh Gokudera-kun" llame al mayor quien aun estaba emocionado con su nuevo anillo de calavera.

"¿Dígame Juudaime?" volteo inmediatamente a verme a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Solo quería decir que agradezco mucho que me acompañaras el día de hoy, realmente lo he pasado muy bien contigo" sentí un pequeño golpecito en mi estomago, por una extraña razón creo que eran nervios.

"¡Yo también lo he pasado muy bien con usted el día de hoy Juudaime!!" grito y de manera efusiva tomo mis manos entre las suyas, inclinándose un poco para tener un mayor contacto visual.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su acción, además del hecho de cómo sujetaba mis manos. Siempre tuve la idea de que las manos del platinado serian ásperas, frías y toscas pero su toque era tan calido, suave y reconfortante.

Pese a la creciente pena que sentía por estar en dicha situación no deseaba romper ese momento que me parecía tan mágico. Mis ojos pasaron de esas bellas orbes esmeralda a aquellos labios pálidos que se encontraban tentadoramente abiertos, tan cerca de mí.

"Juudaime ¿Se siente bien? Su rostro se ha puesto rojo" pregunto con evidente preocupación en su voz mientras que yo seguía perdido en el bello paraíso que eran sus labios.

"Gokudera-kun… yo… yo…" el contacto de algo impactándose contra mi rostro me hico frenar mis palabras, por reacción aleje una de mis manos que aun estaban presas entre las propias de mi amigo y toque un punto especifico en mi rostro "¿Agua?"

"Ah, olvidamos lo que dijo el tipo del clima acerca de las lluvias que se desatarían el día de hoy" dijo mientras se incorporaba mirando al cielo solo para recibir las múltiples gotas de agua que comenzaban a caer al azar por todos lados.

"Hay que darnos prisa antes de que nos empapemos" dije mientras que con mi cuerpo cubría la bolsa con mis compras.

"No se preocupe Juudaime, vine preparado para esa situación"

Y así el mayor saco una sombrilla de su mochila, la abrió y la coloco encima de mi.

"Etto ¿Gokudera-kun que hay de ti?" le dije mientras veía como el recibía la lluvia mientras que yo permanecía seco.

"No puedo dejar que el Juudaime se moje, podría pescar un resfriado" dijo solemnemente y sin chistar.

"Lo mismo digo yo, no puedo permitir que yo sea el único que permanezca seco, Gokudera-kun esta lloviendo horrible y no quiero que enfermes por culpa mía" es extraño, pero pude ver como se sonrojaba con solo verme.

"_¿Por qué tiene esa expresión tan moe en su rostro?"_ eran los pensamientos que rondaban a cabeza de mi autoproclamado mano derecha.

"Pero no cabemos ambos bajo la sombrilla, terminaríamos empapados los dos"

Estaba seguro de que el no cedería ni un milímetro si se trataba de que algo me fuese a pasar, así que pensando rápido se me ocurrió una idea.

"Mira ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos así?" le dije mientras elevaba un poco el brazo con el cual Gokudera sostenía la sombrilla y lo jalaba dentro de la misma.

Pegue mi espalda contra su pecho mientras que jale su mano libre para que esta pasara sobre mi hombro, como si me estuviese abrazando.

"Yo llevare las bolsas, tu sostendrás la sombrilla y así ninguno de los dos pescara un resfriado por estar al intemperie con este clima" sonreí lo mas que pude ante mi idea, la verdad es que era mitad para evitar que el platinado siguiera descuidando su salud de esa manera y en otro lado por la repentina necesidad de tenerlo mas cerca de mi.

"Me… me parece bien… s. es lo que quiere el Juudaime" le escuche decir entre tartamudeos, de haber volteado a verlo estoy seguro de que me habría llevado una sorpresa aun mayor ya que su cara era del mismo color que la de una cereza madura.

"¿Sucede algo malo Gokudera-kun?" Pregunte con un pequeño tono de ingenuidad en mi voz.

"No pasa nada… es solo que… que" escuchaba la duda en su voz "¿Cómo aremos para caminar?" soltó de repente.

"Ah, mira empezaremos con el pie derecho y le seguirá el izquierdo y así sucesivamente, si llevamos el mismo paso no tropezaremos, creo" la verdad es que no estaba completamente seguro de si funcionaria ya que mi plan solo incluya evadir la lluvia, no caminar.

"¡Esta bien, entonces andando!!" fue el comentario entusiasta del mayor antes de comenzar a caminar en sincronía.

"¿Vez?, esta funcionando" le dije mientras que yo por dentro no podía creer que algo tan absurdo fuese a funcionar, además de que para ser honesto creí que a lo mucho recorreríamos una calle antes de que tropezáramos y terminara debajo del platinado.

"Eso es por que es un plan del Juudaime, es obvio que iba a funcionar" comento mientras que aferraba un poco mas su mano libre contra mi, el sentir esos largos y delgados dedos sobre mi pecho me hizo perder un poco la concentración.

Sin pensarlo moví mi pie izquierdo más lento y esto hizo que perdiera la sincronía que llevaba con Gokudera, así que cuando quise dar un paso con el derecho me enrede con los pies del mayor.

"¡Hiie!!!" fue lo único que pude articular mientras que creí que seguramente iría a dar de cara al suelo.

Cerré mis ojos mientras esperaba por el impacto, pero este nunca llego y en lugar de ello solo sentí como un brazo me sujetaba con firmeza de la cintura. Abrí mis ojos para notar que me encontraba a escasos centímetros del suelo húmedo y fue entonces cuando voltee a ver hacia arriba.

"¿Se encuentra bien Juudaime?" dijo preocupado Gokudera mientras sostenía la sombrilla con una mano, a mi con la otra evitando que nos mojáramos con la lluvia.

"Muchas gracias Gokudera-kun, me salvaste" honestamente me daba gusto el no haber ido a dar de cara contra el suelo.

Me incorpore poco a poco con la ayuda de mi amigo, pero no me había dado cuenta de una bolsa de plástico que estaba tirada a un lado de nosotros y la cual fui a pisar, propiciando que resbalara y estrellara mi cara contra el pecho del mayor.

"Lo siento mucho, soy tan torpe" le dije mientras despegaba mi rostro de su tórax para mirarlo a los ojos.

Ante tal demostración de torpeza no pude evitar sentirme mal, digo ¿Qué tan torpe puedo ser?

Apreté mis manos fuertemente mientra sentía su camisa entre mis palmas, las bolsas con las compras se habían deslizado hasta mis codos por el previo movimiento tan brusco. Me sentía tan patético que no pude evitar que las lágrimas se formaran en mis ojos y mi rostro se sonrojara por la vergüenza.

"Perdóname Gokudera-kun" le dije, casi como un ruego.

"Juudaime, no es para tanto" me dijo mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba una de mis mejillas.

Su cuerpo inclinándose poco a poco mientras que veía cada vez mas y mas cerca su rostro del Mio.

"No me importa si me disloco un brazo por evitar que caigas al suelo o que estrelles tu cuerpo contra mi pecho para amortiguar algún golpe ya que no deseo que te suceda algo malo" sus palabras eran tan calidas y reconfortantes que poco a poco sentí las lagrimas detenerse "Pero el saber que te haz lastimado mientras yo estuve ahí y no hice nada por evitarlo… eso si me dolería bastante Tsuna"

Una vez más fui capturado por el hechizo de esos enigmáticos ojos verdes, los cuales demostraban tanto y a la vez tan poco. Amor, angustia, preocupación, cariño, lealtad era lo que reflejaban aquellas pupilas, fue tanto el poder que ejercieron sobre mi que nunca note que Gokudera por primera vez no me llamo Juudaime. Me llamo Tsuna.

No me importa cuando fue que el espacio entre los dos se había reducido a solo centímetros, lo único que me importaba era que podía percibir el agradable aroma y la calidez del aliento de Gokudera sobre mis labios. Quería más. Deseaba más.

Con un poco de indecisión y duda me di a la tarea de cerrar la distancia entre nuestros labios, lo que no contaba era el coche que iba pasando a un lado de nosotros.

¡SPLASH!!!!

Y en cuestión de nada todo el encanto se vino abajo gracias a un desquiciado que al parecer tenia mucha prisa por llegar a algún lado pero no sin antes dejarnos un **húmedo** regalito en su carrera.

"¡Hiee, esta fría!!!!!" fue lo primero que salio de mis labios ya que mi cuerpo había resentido el cambio de temperatura debido a la reciente humedad.

"¡Ojala que te estrelles y te mates infeliz!!!!!!" grito el platinado alzando una mano en el aire.

Empapados de pies a cabeza no pude hacer nada mas que reír a lo cual el mayor me hizo segunda.

"Y nosotros tanto que nos esforzamos por no mojarnos jajaja" termine soltando entre risas.

"Bueno pudo ser pero, al menos no es agua de alcantarilla jajaja" dijo el platinado.

El escuchar la melodiosa risa de mi amigo era como música para mis oídos. Se que tal vez sea un comentario extraño pero nunca lo había escuchado reír de esa manera, de hecho casi nunca lo escuchaba reír.

"¡Achoo!!!" y ahí va el primer síntoma del resfriado.

"Juudaime, será mejor que nos demos prisa y se deshaga de esas ropas húmedas" una vez mas la preocupación se notaba en su voz.

"Tienes razón, será mejor que regresemos pronto a casa" le dije mientras que emprendía camino directo a mi hogar.

"Tardaremos mucho en llegar a la casa del Juudaime ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a la mía? Esta a una cuantas calles de aquí y mientras mar rápido nos sequemos mejor" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Me parece bie…" no pude terminar lo que iba a decir por que inmediatamente estaba siendo jalado calle abajo por mi acompañante.

Fueron solo un par de calles antes de detenernos en un edificio de departamentos. Subimos hasta llegar al quinto piso y les juro que sentía que me faltaba el aire por tantos escalones.

"Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar, se que no es lo suficientemente bueno para el Juudaime pero espero que se sienta cómodo" indico mientras abría la puerta y encendía las luces.

"¿Gokudera-kun por que vives en el quinto piso?" no pude evitar preguntarle.

"Ah eso es por que el alquiler es mas barato, además de que me sirve como ejercicio" sonrío ampliamente mientras se retiraba los zapatos y corría dentro del lugar "Espere un momento, le traeré una toalla Juudaime"

No espere mucho cuando ya había regresado.

"Si lo desea puede tomar un baño, ya he puesto a llenar la tina" señalando la puerta por la cual salio segundos antes, la cual intuí era el cuarto de baño.

"Eso seria agradable" la verdad es que necesitaba un baño caliente y con urgencia ya que sentía mucho frío por el viento soplando sobre mis ropas mojadas.

"En ese entonces sígame por favor" me dijo mientras que regresaba al cuarto de baño.

No pude evitar curiosear un poco los alrededores mientras secaba mi cabello con la toalla que me había proporcionado con anterioridad mi amigo. Era extraño pero siempre tuve en mente que el hogar de Gokudera seria bastante extraño y espeluznante debido a su fijación por las calaveras y esqueletos, pero era un lugar bastante acogedor.

El piso era en su totalidad de una madera en color caoba, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color chocolate y lo único que las adornaba era una la pintura de una hermosa mujer de cabello plateado, los muebles de la pequeña sala contrastaban a la perfección al ser en un tono hueso, sin mencionar que eran de piel. Había una alfombra peluda color crema en el centro y sobre ella una pequeña mesa cafetera en color chocolate.

"¿Juudaime?" escuche la voz del platinado a mis espaldas "¿Hay algo malo?"

"No, para nada es solo que me gusta mucho tu departamento, es bastante acogedor" le dije mientras fijaba la vista en un mueble un tanto extraño que permanecía en un rincón de la habitación "¿Tienes un piano?"

"Si, aunque es mas para decoración que alguna otra cosa" dijo mientras note un poco como su mirada se apagaba.

Camine hacia donde estaba aquel enorme instrumento musical y no pude evitar pasar mis dedos sobre la fina madera blanca de la cual estaba compuesto.

"Es una lastima, escuche de Bianchi-san que eras un pianista prodigio desde niño, francamente después de escuchar eso espere poder oírte tocar al menos una vez" le dije mientras seguía acariciando la madera.

"¡Ahh se esta tirando el agua de la bañera!" y así entro corriendo de nuevo dentro del baño conmigo detrás de el "Parece que ya esta, si lo desea puede comenzar a bañarse Juudaime, en un momento mas regresare y le dejare una muda de ropa y otra toalla"

"Gracias Gokudera-kun" y así salio del baño cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejándome solo.

Comencé a deshacerme de mis ropas mojadas la cuales obstinadamente se pegaban a mi cuerpo. Desate el nudo de la corbata y la deje caer en el suelo, siguiéndole el chaleco y la camisa blanca de Nami High. Retire el cinturón de mis pantalones y posteriormente los desabotone deslizándolos fuera de mis piernas quedando solo en boxers.

Introduje mi mano dentro de la tina para checar la temperatura del agua.

"Esta justo como a mi me gusta" sonreí un poco ya que salvo mama yo era el único que sabia a que temperatura me gustaba el agua cuando tomaba el baño.

Aun con mis boxers puestos tome un minuto para verme en el espejo que se situaba en una de las paredes del baño. Aquel reflejo me hizo sentir vergüenza de mi mismo.

"Esta vez son exagero un poco" dije mientras frotaba con suavidad mi abdomen ya que el solo contacto de mis dedos sobre la piel mando una punzada de dolor por todo mi cuerpo.

Ahí frente a mi se encontraba la imagen de un chico extremadamente desnutrido, con varias marcas y cicatrices en todo el cuerpo y unos moretes enormes.

Sentía las lagrimas aglomerarse en mis ojos mientras que aquellas imágenes venían a mi mente pero antes de que pudieran resbalar por mis mejillas sacudí efusivamente mi cabeza y decidí meterme de una vez por todas en la bañera.

No paso mucho antes de que escuchara llamando alguien a la puerta.

"¿Puedo pasar?" escuche la voz del platinado mientras asomaba un poco la cabeza para echar un vistazo dentro.

"¡No, estoy desnudo!!!!" grite mientras tomaba una de las toallas y rápidamente la metía dentro del agua en un intento desesperado por tapar mi desnudez.

"Vamos no pasa nada, después de todo ambos somos hombres" río el platinado mientras entraba con solo una toalla amarrada a su cintura.

De inmediato la sangre se acumulo en mi rostro ante la perfecta visión que representaba el cuerpo de mi amigo. Nunca creí que al tener una complexión tan delgada el cuerpo del platinado fuese así de hermoso. Su pecho era amplio y plano, su abdomen ligeramente marcado, sus brazos y piernas exquisitamente bien definidos, todo un adonis.

"Vamos Juudaime, le tallare la espalda como nunca nadie lo ha hecho" dijo sonriente a la par que se acercaba a mi.

"_¡No puedo dejar que me vea así!!!" _ Gritaba por dentro al recordar los golpes en mi cuerpo. Así que pronto se me ocurrió patear la manija del agua caliente, logrando que esta saliera a toda presión inundando el baño con vapor.

"Lo siento mucho Gokudera-kun, fue un accidente" dije inocentemente para despistar al mayor y apresurándome a cerrar la manija puesto que me estaba comenzando a quemar, pero al menos mi plan había funcionado bien, extrañamente por segunda vez en el mismo día.

"Neh, no se preocupe Juudaime, esa manija no funciona bien y he olvidado llamar a alguien para que la reparen" sonrío el chico mientras que se acomodaba dentro de la bañera.

Y así pronto se posiciono recargando su espalda contra uno de los extremos. Ante la presencia de Gokudera cierta cantidad de agua se vertió fuera.

"¿Esto es relajante neh Juudaime?" dijo mientras un suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

"Etto… si, así es" tartamudee un poco, no me atrevía a darle la cara a mi acompañante debido a la pena.

"Neh bañarse solo y bañarse con alguien que permanece lo mas lejanamente posible de uno es lo mismo, así que no sea tímido y acérquese un poco Juudaime"

Fue lo que escuche atrás de mí antes de sentir un par de brazos cerrarse alrededor de mi cadera jalándome. Podía sentir algo suave y calido contra mi espalda, intuí que se trataba del pecho desnudo y húmedo de Gokudera.

Ante la reciente cercanía de nuestros cuerpos un extraño sentimiento comenzó a invadirme por dentro. Las manos del chico vagaron un poco por mi pecho antes de que se cerraran cuidadosamente alrededor de mí.

"¿No es mejor así Tsuna?" aquel calido aliento chocando contra mi oído mando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

"Go… Gokudera-kun ¿Qué estas haciendo?" pregunte nerviosamente mientras agradecía al exceso de vapor en el ambiente ya que de esa manera mi expresión no podía ser notada fácilmente.

"¿Qué no es obvio?" escuche de nuevo aquella voz que de un momento a otro había pasado a ser una mas áspera y sensual "Mírame un minuto a los ojos y dime que es lo que vez"

Gire un poco sobre mi cuerpo para ver directamente al mas alto, realmente no creía que con mi creciente vergüenza pudiese sostenerle la mirada pero estaba decidido.

Me perdí mirando aquellas orbes verdes las cuales brillaban, no se si era por el vapor o por algo mas, pero no necesite de mucho para ver de que hablaba, estaba seguro de que esos ojos estaban llenos de amor. Puro y sincero amor.

"No se de que me estas hablando" fingí demencia ya que no estaba del todo convencido, claro que el chico se la había pasado profesando su amor por mi desde el primer día que nos conocimos pero siempre tuve la vaga creencia de que me veía con los ojos de un hermano mayor o de un guardaespaldas, mas no de un amante o algo similar.

"Si no he sido demasiado claro entonces creo que no tengo otra opción" dijo mientras que algunos mechones de húmedo cabello se posaban sobre sus ojos.

"¿Nan…" no pude terminar ya que sentí como aquellos labios se posaban sobre los míos.

Tal hazaña me tomo por sorpresa, nunca espere algo así. Estaba dispuesto a reprocharle pero en cuanto abrí un poco la boca Gokudera aprovecho para deslizar su lengua dentro, profundizando más el beso.

Sentía como su lengua recorría hasta el último rincón de aquella húmeda caverna, memorizando cada centímetro. Se sentía tan bien que no me importo el momento en que comencé a corresponder el beso.

Los brazos del platinado reafirmaron su agarre alrededor de mí, atrayéndome más y pegándome contra su cuerpo desnudo. Pose mis manos sobre su pecho a la par que sentía el acelerado palpitar de su corazón en mis palmas.

La necesidad de aire nos hizo separarnos. Ambos jadeantes, respirando de manera casi desesperada y con las mejillas sonrojadas no dejábamos de mirarnos a los ojos.

"Juudaime, lo lamento mucho… yo…. yo" pose mi dedo índice sobre los suaves labios del platinado pidiendo por un poco de silencio.

"Gokudera-kun por favor no me llames Juudaime, no después de lo que acabas de hacer" le dije mientras de mala gana mi dedo abandonaba sus labios "Al menos por este momento no me veas como tu jefe, no te portes como mi mano derecha, necesito a aquel que me ha llamado Tsuna y me ha besado de esa manera"

Pase mis brazos por detrás de su cuello mientras que me levantaba un poco asegurándome de sentarme su regazo mientras cerraba mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

"**Amor **Gokudera-kun, es lo único que necesito en este momento" le dije casi en un ruego mientras que sentía las lagrimas formarse en los extremos de mis ojos.

"¿Tsuna?" me dijo mientras la preocupación inundaba su rostro.

"Eh escuchado demasiadas veces el apodo Tsuna-bueno para nada, nadie me toma seriamente, al parecer a la gente le resulta divertido molestarme, pero incluso alguien como yo necesita sentir algo de afecto de vez en cuando" había comenzado a sollozar y a pesar de la humedad en el hombro de Gokudera podía identificar fácilmente mis lágrimas.

"Tsuna… yo…"

"¿Realmente soy un pedazo de basura, esa es la razón por la cual nadie me ama?" dije mientras recargaba mi frente en uno de los hombros de mi amigo "Lamento mucho el hacerte pasar un rato tan incomodo y raro, será mejor que salga de la bañera, me cambie y me vaya a casa"

Sin mas me levante y me dispuse a caminar fuera del cuarto de baño con solo la toalla mojada alrededor de mi cintura pero algo tomando mi muñeca con fuerza me hizo detenerme. Mire hacia atrás para ver a Gokudera con la cabeza colgando hacia abajo, su mano era lo que me detuvo.

"No tienes nada de que disculparte" escuche su voz apagada, ya no era aquella que hace minutos se encontraba llena de sensualidad.

Levanto la mirada y con algo de ira me pregunto aquello que tanto me estaba temiendo.

"¿Quién te ha hecho esos moretones Tsuna?"

Sentí mi cuerpo palidecer en horror mientras que lo único que atine a hacer fue soltarme del agarre de Gokudera y echarme a correr fuera del cuarto de baño.

"¡Tsuna regresa!!!" escuche a mis espaldas pero no me importaba ya que solo quería alejarme lo mas pronto de ahí.

En mi carrera tome unos pantaloncillos y una hoodie que estaba en una cesta cerca de la puerta del baño. Deje caer la toalla mojada al suelo y como pude me puse los pantaloncillos mientras seguía corriendo en dirección a la puerta del departamento.

Tome mis tenis y mis cosas de la escuela junto con la bolsa de mis compras y salí a todo lo que mis piernas me permitieron fuera del departamento de Gokudera escuchando los llamados de este ultimo los cuales se perdían con la distancia cada vez mas lejana.

Seguí corriendo con todo mí ser, no tenia una idea exacta de a donde pretendía llegar pero me dedique a confiar en mi intuición y en a donde me estaba guiando el andar de mis pasos. Me faltaba el aire, había comenzado a arderme el pecho y sentía que las piernas comenzaban a fallarme, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de desfallecer fue que llegue a **ese lugar**.

"No queriendo vine a dar aquí, que ironía" murmure mirando al suelo y llamando a la puerta, aquella a la cual había tocado mucho últimamente.

"_**¿Si diga?" **_ Escuche la voz del otro lado por el comunicador.

"Ah, es Sawada, lamento mucho las molestias… po… ¿podría pasar y ver a su Xanxus-san por favor?" intente que mi voz no sonara temblorosa.

"_**En un momento le abro la puerta" **_ y posteriormente se escucho el mecanismo que activa la reja de entrada permitiéndome pasar.

Seguí derecho por el camino de cemento rodeado de jardín hasta la puerta de entrada y una vez ahí me recibió el mayordomo de siempre.

"Buenas noches Sawada-san, pase por favor el amo se encuentra en su estudio" me dio la espalda e hizo una señal con la mano indicándome que lo siguiera.

Toco a la enorme puerta de madera y espero por una respuesta del otro lado. Una vez que se cercioro de que podía pasar la abrió y me indico que pasara, lo cual hice de inmediato.

"Xanxus-san…" llame a la persona que se encontraba tras de un escritorio con un montón de papeles sobre el.

"¿Y ahora que quieres?" dijo sin siquiera mirarme.

Iba a decir algo mas pero mis palabras fueron cortadas debido al sobresalto que di cuando escuche la puerta del estudio cerrarse con fuerza tras de mi, dejándome a solas con el mayor.

"Yo… yo… e venido a traerte algo" no podía levantar la mirada ya que me daba pena, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que para este momento me había sonrojado a sobremanera.

"Espero que sea algo bueno como para que hayas venido a estas horas y a molestarme aun sabiendo que tengo toneladas de trabajo pendiente" gruño mientras que posaba sus ojos en mi con una mueca de fastidio.

"Etto… espero que sea de tu agrado" me dedique a buscar la pequeña cajita de piel roja en la bolsa de papel con el logo de la tienda.

Al encontrarla me acerque donde el y le extendí el presente con una sonrisa, la mas grande que pude debido a la tensa situación y a mi creciente nerviosismo.

El chico de las cicatrices miro extrañado el objeto entre mis manos antes de tomarlo y abrirlo. Su cara no mostraba expresión alguna y la habitación había sido invadida por un silencio incomodo, antes de que pasara alguna otra cosa me decidí a abrir la boca.

"Se que es un poco anticipado… pero… pero… ¡feliz cumpleaños Xanxus-san!!!" la dije mientras que me lanzaba sobre el, no me importo que aun permaneciera en su silla de trabajo, solo me deje llevar y me senté sobre su regazo lanzando mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Qué demonios es esta porquería?" un tono de completo hastío se escucho provenir de la persona a la cual abrazaba.

"Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, lo compre en una joyería del distrito comercial ya que creí que seria perfecto para ti ¿No es de tu agrado?" le pregunte mientras que mi rostro tenia una expresión de total confusión.

"¿Qué te hizo pensar que un anillo seria un buen obsequio?" volvió a cuestionar mientras que sacaba de la pequeña caja un anillo de platino con una X enorme en oro blanco.

"Bueno, la señorita de la tienda dijo que un anillo era un regalo perfecto para alguien especial, además… llevamos 6 meses saliendo y creí que seria una buena idea para darle un significado especial a nuestra relación" sabia que mi rostro no tardaría en sonrojarse una vez mas debido a tal confesión, pero no tuve tiempo debido a la reacción del mayor.

Xanxus se incorporo rápidamente y debido a ello termine cayendo bruscamente al piso de madera. Mire hacia arriba buscando el rostro de quien se podría decir era mi novio solo para encontrarme con una mirada llena de ira dirigida hacia mi.

"¿Significado especial?... ¿Relación?... Si quieres darme algo **especial **para nuestra **relación** por que no intentas darme de una maldita vez el único **anillo** que puede interesarme conseguir de una basura como tu" yo me sentía aterrado debido a lo que el chico de las cicatrices menciono.

Ahí estaba yo con la espalda pegada al piso, con las manos a la altura de mi pecho en un acto reflejo por defenderme de aquella persona que predadoramente se había posado sobre mí. Esa mirada perversa, la sonrisa lasciva, la manera en que sus manos habían comenzado a romper la hoodie que había tomado en casa de Gokudera, todo ello me hacia sumergirme mas y mas en la miserable realidad de que probablemente no podría detenerlo esta vez.

"Xanxus-san… detente por favor" había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente una vez que sentí su boca atacar mi cuello de manera hambrienta. Sus dientes clavándose en mi piel mandando oleadas de dolor por todo mi sistema nervioso.

El mayor hizo caso omiso a mis ruegos y en lugar de ello se dedico a desabrochar mi pantalón deslizando una de sus manos dentro encontrando aquello que buscaba.

"Me dices que me detenga, pero tu cuerpo dice que quiere el **servicio completo**" susurro a mi oído para luego pasar su lengua por mi oreja, deteniéndose un momento para mordisquear mi lóbulo "Yo sabia que no eres mas que una pequeña zorra que ansia el momento en que alguien la tome"

"¿Por qué me dices esas cosas tan horribles?" lloraba mientras lo empujaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenia intentando quitármelo de encima.

"Esto es lo mejor que podrías darme como regalo de cumpleaños, así que deja de quejarte y quédate quieto" con una de sus manos apreso las mías, poniéndolas por encima de mi cabeza para asegurarse que no intentara alejarlo de mi una vez mas.

"¡He dicho que te detengas!!!!" grite con todo lo que mis pulmones me permitieron a la par que patee a Xanxus en el estomago, consiguiendo así que me soltara y se apartara un poco.

Me incorpore lo mas rápido que pude tomando los restos de la hoodie para cubrir mi pecho desnudo y arrastrándome hasta una esquina fue que abrace mis rodillas mientras escondía mi cara en ellas. Sentí un fuerte tiron acompañado de un dolor horrible, todo debido a que Xanxus había comenzado a arrastrarme por la habitación tirando de mi cabello.

"¡Perdóname… no lo volveré a hacer… perdóname por favor Xanxus-san!!!!!" comencé a gritar desesperadamente imaginando lo que seguiría.

SLAP

Aquella bofetada retumbo haciendo eco en todo el estudio.

"Esta vez no seré tan gentil como en las anteriores" un extraño brillo en sus ojos hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblara mientras que sentía una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

Percibiendo el sabor metálico a sangre en mi boca lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue resignarme y cerrar fuertemente mis ojos. Al menos de esa manera no vería el rostro de la persona que amaba deformarse por la ira o esbozar una sonrisa cínica que delataba el hecho de que disfrutaba cada segundo de mi tortura mental y física.

"_¿El amor debe lastimar tanto?"_ fue lo ultimo que pude pesar antes de sentir un puño estrellarse fuertemente contra mi rostro.

_**Continuara…**_

Pues bueno ese ha sido el primer capitulo de lo que es mi debut como fictioner de Reborn, no sean muy duros conmigo ¿neh?

Recuerden que siempre pueden decirme que opinan de este fic mandando sus hermosos y bien recibidos reviews y como no lo he mencionado antes ahora es el momento de decirlo.

En mis anteriores fics tengo una regla a la cual adorablemente le puse "La regla del Juudaime", esta indica que hasta que no haya recibido 10 reviews no actualizare el fic, esto con el fin de saber si ha sido de su agrado, si no recibo los 10 reviews el fic será borrado, reescrito y se subirá una vez ya que eso me dará la impresión de que no esta bien escrito y por eso no fue de su agrado.

Así que muevan esos deditos perezosos y manden un review que son la gasolina que alimenta mi motor como escritos XD jaja.

LoVe U!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Salvame de mi mismo

¿Que hongo?

Oigan, lamento mucho, se que ya han pasado como dos meses desde que subí el primer capitulo, pero han pasado muchas cosas en este lapso. Me mude, enfrente problemas legales, sentí que mi vida se iba yendo cada vez mas y mas al keke y justo cuando estaba listo para escribir este capitulo me rompí un dedo. Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano por aventármelo con una sola mano pues me aunque solo me rompí un dedo me aplastaron la mano completa con la puerta de una camioneta XD jajaja. Les juro que había estado bellamente escrito pero entonces Bang bitch, me formatearon la compu y termine perdiendo todo lo que tenia en ella, así que este lo escribí desde cero.

Sin mas espero que sea de su agrado, se que tal vez sea un poco extraño, OOC, depresivo y muchas cosas mas, pero créanme que todo esto es solo la entrada por que lo mas seguro es que el tercer capitulo entre ya en clasificación "M" así que estén pendientes de el.

Disfrútenlo.

"Diálogos"

"_Pensamientos"_

"_**Cualquier texto (y en ocasiones la voz del reflejo)"**_

**Énfasis**

"_**Sálvame de mi mismo"**_

A mitad de la noche en las calles de Namimori se escucha el andar de unos pasos. Aquellos son lentos y dolorosos pues a cada andar se escuchan pequeños gemidos de dolor.

Ahí bajo el manto nocturno de la noche me encontraba yo caminando con mucha dificultad. Arrastrando mi maleta debido a la falta de fuerza en mi cuerpo. La ropa que usaba anteriormente había pasado a la historia pues ahora solo eran jirones cubriendo mi cuerpo.

La hoodie que había tomado de la casa de Gokudera-kun no era más que un pedazo de tela inútil que escasamente cubría mi cuerpo desnudo.

"Me duele mucho" me queje por lo bajo mientras sentía cada fibra de mi cuerpo gritar en agonía al caminar.

Debido a la manera tan pobremente vestido en la que me encontraba eran bastante visibles los golpes, moretones y chupetones que se encontraban distribuidas a lo largo de todo mí ser.

Tenia prácticamente el trasero al aire, cualquiera que pasara por ahí en ese momento podría ver fácilmente lo que mi mama y la naturaleza me habían dado. Se que suena extraño de alguien que ha recorrido la ciudad en calzoncillos mas de 100 veces pero una cosa es andar en ropa interior y otra muy diferente andar por ahí sin nada que cubra tu retaguardia.

Me detuve un momento y me recargue en un poste de electricidad solo para buscar mi móvil entre las cosas que guardaba en mi maleta.

"¿Donde estará esa cosa?" dije mientras comenzaba a impacientarme pues estaba comenzando a creer que lo había botado por ahí durante el incidente con Xanxus-san.

"_Xanxus-san" _

Mi mente no dejaba de pensar en el, en la manera en que me había besado, en el hecho de que pese a la tremenda paliza que me dio aun así se encargo de acariciar y besar mi cuerpo completamente.

"Pude sentir sus labios subir por mis muslos" dije mientras que comenzaba a enrojecer por recordar la manera en como hábilmente se encargo de hacerme sentir que tocaba las estrellas con el hecho de hacer algo tan sencillo como administrar caricias y besos por mis extremidades.

Estaba seguro de que esas marcas cerca de mi entrepierna durarían un buen rato ahí.

"Tengo que llamar a Haru-chan" intente concentrarme un poco mas en que haría ahora y no en mi **casi **primera vez.

Por fin di con mi móvil, lo abrí y me dispuse a presionar la tecla de marcado rápido para llamar a mi amiga castaña.

El móvil sonó varias veces pero nunca contesto nadie del otro lado de la línea.

"Ahora que recuerdo había mencionado que se iría con las chicas de su instituto en una excursión"

Demonios, eso quiere decir que no podría quedarme en su casa de nuevo.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?"

Era mas que obvio que no podía ir a mi casa, no en estas condiciones. No podía… mejor dicho, no debía permitir que mama me viera en tan deplorable estado, menos Fuuta, Lambo e I-pin.

"Ya pasa de media noche, tal vez con un poco de suerte nadie note el momento en que entre a la casa" me dije a mi mismo esperanzado de que la extraña racha de buena suerte que había tenido con Gokudera-kun durante la tarde se extendiera un poco mas, al menos escasos cinco minutos para entrar a la casa y que no me vea nadie.

Así que decidido emprendí el viaje de regreso a casa lo más rápido que mi adolorido cuerpo me permitía.

Llegue hasta la puerta de entrada y me percate de que las luces se encontraban apagadas.

"Perfecto, pero para no tentar a la suerte mejor me escabulliré por la entrada del jardín" y así camine sigilosamente hasta la puerta del jardín la cual como siempre no tenia puesto el seguro.

"La verdad no me sorprende que a cada rato entre gente extraña a mi casa si nunca tenemos la precaución de cerrar bien, yo creo que lo que mas me sorprendería seria que entrara un ladrón común y corriente" murmuraba mientras caminaba de puntitas hacia el baño de la planta baja.

Cuando por fin di alcance a mi objetivo cerré la puerta del baño tras de mi y le eche el cerrojo encima.

"Lo logre, arigatou Kami-sama" solté aliviado al no ser descubierto.

De inmediato deje caer mi maleta en el suelo del baño, la hoodie le siguió. Abrí las llaves de la bañera y puse el tapón para que comenzar a llenarse mientras buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Una vez que se lleno lo suficiente cerré la corriente de agua y vacíe un poco de mi gel de baño favorito dentro de la bañera.

"Que aroma tan dulce" dije mientras aspiraba profundamente el olor a vainilla que comenzaba a impregnar todo el baño.

Metí una pierna dentro del agua caliente y mis heridas inmediatamente resintieron el contacto con el líquido.

"¡Itai!!" deje escapar un leve grito al sentir ciertos puntos de mi cuerpo arder.

Conforme fui metiéndome más y mas el dolor incrementaba, lo único que me quedaba era aguantar un poco y apurarme a terminar de asearme para después atender aquellas zonas que gritaban por atención medica.

Saque el botiquín de primeros auxilios y de ahí extraje algunas gasas, vendajes, algodón y yodo. Aunque sabía que el yodo iba a arder como el infierno mismo no me quedaba de otra pues si algo había aprendido de Haru-chan era que nada mejor que el yodo para curar heridas pues también evitaba que las mismas se infectaran.

Tome una mota de algodón y la humedecí un poco con yodo, posteriormente lo administre lo mas suavemente que pude sobre las cortadas y heridas expuestas mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por no gritar de agonía.

Después tome las gasas y me encargue de cubrir las heridas mas grandes, como la cortada que me había hecho al ser lanzado sobre el escritorio de Xanxus-san en el que desafortunadamente fui a caer sobre su abre cartas.

La segunda y tercera se localizaban en las rodillas pues al irme arrastrando por el suelo de madera para escapar por segunda vez termine cortándome con los trozos de vidrio pertenecientes al jarrón que se encontraba adornando una mesita de la esquina y que termino destrozado en el camino de mi novio mientras me perseguía.

Las que me costarían mas trabajo disimular serian el labio roto y el moretón del ojo izquierdo.

"Creo que mejor me cambio y voy a la cocina por algo de hielo" dije y así guarde los restos de la hoodie destrozada y el material de curación en mi maleta para deshacerme de ellos una vez que este fuera de la casa.

Gracias al cielo que mama siempre guardaba un pijama extra para mí en el baño de la planta baja. Eso por que con lo despistado que soy era frecuente el que me metiera a bañar y olvidara bajar algo con que salir del baño.

Ya una vez con el pijama puesto salí en dirección a la cocina con el propósito de encontrar un poco de hielo para aplicarlo a mi labio roto. Estaba seguro de que así la hinchazón bajaría considerablemente.

Abrí la puerta del refrigerador y lo primero que capto mi atención fue una enorme rebanada de pastel de fresas con crema pastelera.

Grrrrr (gruñido de estomago ¬¬)

"Ahora que recuerdo no he comido nada desde el almuerzo" y así alegremente tome el delicioso manjar que se encontraba frente a mi. Cerré la puerta del refrigerador y me senté en la mesa.

Tome el tenedor y corte un pequeño pedazo, dirigí el suculento postre a mi boca y finalmente probé aquella delicia.

"_**Muy bien Tsuna, échale calorías al cuerpo**__"_ escuche una voz y por inercia mire hacia donde estaba el horno de microondas solo para ver mi reflejo en el.

"Es solo un pedazo de pastel" dije de lo mas tranquilo.

"_**Claro, es solo un pedazo de pastel, cómelo gustoso al fin y al cabo no necesitas preocuparte por los kilos extra que tienes encima"**_ despreocupadamente se jacto el reflejo.

"Cla… claro que no he ganado peso ¿Cuáles kilos extra?" intente defenderme.

"_**Creo que los mismos a los que Xanxus-san le ha prestado mucha atención el día de hoy ¿O acaso creías que esas mordidas eran solo por diversión**__?" _ Y así levante de inmediato la camisa de mi pijama para ver nuevamente las múltiples marcas de mordidas sobre mi abdomen.

"¿Crees que debo perder peso?" le pregunte como si fuera algo normal que tu reflejo hablara y dijera que estas pasado de peso. Digo no soy del todo gordo, pero en comparación con el cuerpo de Xanxus-san el tenia el abdomen exquisitamente definido mientras que yo solo estaba plano y chato.

"_**Tsu-chan no lo creo… Debes perder peso ¿Acaso crees que Xanxus-san quiere estar con un cerdito como tu?"**_ Comenzó a burlarse.

"Entonces creo que lo mejor será devolver esto al refrigerador" me levante y puse de nuevo el plato dentro del enorme aparato.

De repente un terrible dolor de cabeza comenzó a aquejarme.

"_**Creo que deberías tomar algo para el dolor"**_ sugirió el reflejo.

"Para ser una extensión de mi aparente estado de locura eres bastante útil ¿Sabes?" le dije mientras regresaba al baño en busca del botiquín.

Rebusque en el contenido de la caja para encontrar un pequeño frasco verde con la inscripción **Pain Killers** en ella. Las instrucciones estaban en ingles pero entendí lo suficiente como para saber la cantidad que debía ingerir.

"No creo que deba tomar esto con el estomago vacío" regrese a la cocina y abrí una vez mas el refrigerador en busca de leche.

Me serví un poco en un vaso, destape el frasco y saque dos pastillas, las puse dentro de mi boca y tome un gran trago de leche para apurar los pequeños comprimidos por mi garganta.

"_**La próxima vez toma leche Light, cerdito"**_ se mofo el reflejo ahora en el vaso que sostenía en mi mano.

"OK, esto comienza a ponerse un poco espeluznante así que dejare el vaso en el fregadero y subiré a dormir por que al parecer la falta de alimento y sueño sumados a la ingestión de medicamentos de extraña procedencia y varios golpes en la cara están provocando que me vuelva loco" dije mientras tomaba una pequeña compresa fría y me dirigía a mi cuarto.

Subí con cuidado las escaleras y no fue hasta que me vi parado frente a la puerta de mi habitación que recordé que Reborn dormía conmigo.

"¿Que voy a hacer? De seguro si lo despierto vera los golpes que tengo, eso primero y me matara después por perturbar su sueño" ya tenia una imagen mental de mi entrando a la habitación mientras que el bebe salía de algún lugar extraño con pistola en mano y comenzaba a dispararme a quema ropa.

Me arme de valor para abrir lentamente la puerta, deslice la cabeza para echar un vistazo dentro y para mi sorpresa el arcobaleno no se encontraba en su hamaca.

"Que raro, no esta" dije mientras caminaba mas tranquilo dentro de la habitación no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras de mi y poniéndole el cerrojo.

Me senté sobre la cama y fue cuando encontré un pequeño sobre encima de la almohada.

"_**Dame-Tsuna:**_

_**Tengo que ir de de emergencia a Italia por un par de días, espero que en el tiempo que me encuentre fuera no hagas una catástrofe o termines muerto.**_

_**En caso de que comentas la primera yo me encargare de cumplir la segunda opción.**_

_**Reborn…"**_

"Bueno al menos eso me da oportunidad de que estos golpes desaparezcan" dije mientras que sentía de nuevo las punzadas de dolor en mi cabeza.

Estaba seguro que con el tiempo que había transcurrido las pastillas debían de haber surtido efecto, pero por el contrario el dolor iba en aumento y se estaba tornando insoportable.

"Tomare un par mas, no creo que pase nada" y así de nuevo tome un par de pastillas del frasco verde y las ingerí de manera desesperada.

Las punzadas eran tan fuertes que prácticamente sentía que me iba a explotar la cabeza. De repente la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, me sentía mareado y todo se estaba poniendo borroso y oscuro.

Termine por desmayarme.

**¡PUMM PUMM PUMM!!!**

Escuche un fuerte estruendo el cual me saco de mi estado de inconciencia.

"Tsu-kun ¿Esta todo bien?" escuche la voz de una mujer.

"Claro mama, no pasa nada" conteste por inercia pues me sentía aturdido y que todo daba vueltas.

"¿Por qué haz cerrado la puerta con llave? Bueno no importa, baja a desayunar pronto o si no se te ara tarde para ir a clases" dijo y después escuche los pasos alejarse.

Intente levantarme pero con lo aturdido que estaba no coordinaba del todo bien, así que opte por rodar hacia fuera de la cama lo cual no fue muy inteligente pues termina cayendo de cara en el piso de madera.

"La próxima vez tiro una almohada al piso antes de hacer algo así" me queje mientras sobaba con cuidado mi rostro pues el impacto había provocado que el dolor en mi labio regresara.

Me arrastre perezosamente por el piso de madera hasta llegar al closet y una vez ahí abrí la puerta para comenzar a indagar en el interior. En lo mas recóndito se encontraba guardado un pequeño maletín metálico con forma cuadrada, lo saque del closet y lo puse encima de la pequeña mesa que tengo en la habitación. Procedí a abrirlo.

"Base, polvo traslucido, corrector, esponja, brocha, sombras" dije mientras que poco a poco iba sacando cosas del pequeño maletín.

A pesar de que me gustan los chicos no soy del tipo que les guste usar maquillaje, honestamente pienso que los hombres que hacen eso ponen en ridículo al resto de los homosexuales y por ellos terminamos siendo etiquetados como un montón de afeminados que les gusta vestirse y sentirse como mujeres.

"No me imagino usando un vestido" dije en voz baja mientras que terminaba de aplicar la ultima capa de maquillaje para cubrir el moretón que se había formado en el ojo.

Era sorprendente como aplicando varias cosa aquí y haya con una esponja y una brocha se pudiese disimular algo tan notorio.

"Haru-chan gracias por enseñarme a usar estas cosas" dije un poco aliviado mientras veía mi reflejo en el espejo y ni siquiera yo mismo distinguía donde se encontraban las heridas y cicatrices.

Era verdad que de un tiempo acá la chica castaña se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, todo por que el día en que vino su declaración de amor definitiva hacia mi yo le dije que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos puesto que no me sentía atraído por las chicas y de hecho me encontraba enamorado de un hombre.

Ella rompió en llanto, pero al tranquilizarse un poco tomo con delicadeza mis manos y me dijo que si no podía ser de ella al menos estaría dispuesta a hacer lo imposible por que yo encontrara la felicidad. Y así fue, desde que Xanxus-san y yo comenzamos a salir juntos ella se encargo se ser mi paño de lagrimas, enfermera y consejera personal.

Gracia a su extraña afición por el cosplay y los disfraces fue que aprendí a disimular perfectamente las secuelas que dejaban los encuentros con mi novio.

"Se esta haciendo un poco tarde" dije mientras mire el reloj.

Tome mi uniforme de Nami-high y me vestí rápidamente, procure guardar algo del maquillaje que había usado dentro de mi maleta solo en caso de que necesitara un retoque.

"Creo que también necesitare estos" dije mientras que tomaba también el frasquito verde y lo metía dentro con el resto de las cosas.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación, baje las escaleras y al llegar a la planta baja vi correr a una pequeña masa de cabello negro cerca de mis pies.

"Buaajajaja, Lambo-san comerá salchichas esta mañana" decía el bebe del traje moteado de vaca mientras era perseguido de cerca por I-pin.

"Lambo espera, esa es mi salchicha" decía mientras intentaba alcanzar al ladrón de desayunos.

"Tan temprano y están llenos de energía" sonreí un poco al ver al par correr por ahí sin ninguna preocupación.

"Por fin bajas Tsu-kun" dijo mama mientras que terminaba de servir un plato mas.

"¿Qué hay de desayunar?" pregunte mientras sentía mi estomago rugir un poco de hambre, no había comido casi nada el día de ayer.

"He preparado huevos, salchichas, un poco de arroz blanco y ensalada" alegremente respondió mama mientras ponía el plato que había servido con anterioridad frente a mi, seguido de un pequeño cuenco con arroz.

"Se ve delicioso" dije mientras que con un tenedor pique una salchicha y la dirigí con un poco de prisa a mi boca.

"_**Cerdito~~~~"**_ escuche una voz cantar.

"Ya decía yo que era demasiada belleza que no dijeras nada mientras estaba frente al espejo" gruñí mientras me daba cuenta que la voz de mi supuesta **alucinación** de ayer había vuelto.

"¿Dijiste algo Tsu-kun?" pregunto mama con una cara de total confusión.

"No, no pasa nada mama jejeje" dije mientras que reí nervioso pues olvide que no estaba solo en la cocina.

"_**Nada ecepto un tren de calorías que ira directo a tu estomago jajaja"**_se burlaba de mi.

"Olvídalo, tengo hambre y voy a comer mi desayuno tranquilamente y nada de lo que digas me ara cambiar de parecer" y así me apure a devorar lo que tenia frente a mi.

Comí con una desesperación enorme, como si alguien fuese a quitarme mis preciados alimentos. En cuestión de segundos ya no había nada frente a mí.

"Vaya, mi muchachito despertó con mucho apetito esta mañana ¿Quieres que te sirva una segunda ración?" pregunto mama mientras que retiraba los platos vacíos.

"_**Ni lo pienses ¿Tienes idea de cuanto aumentaras de peso?"**_ advertía la voz.

"Por supuesto que si mama" conteste con una amplia sonrisa ignorando olímpicamente el comentario anterior.

En cuestión de segundos tenia un segundo plato frente a mí y una vez más devore cual bestia salvaje todo el contenido.

"_**Felicidades, ahora te quedaras solo como un perro ¿sabes por que?... Por que eres un cerdo repugnante y a nadie le gustan los cerdos como tu. Que no te sorprenda si Xanxus-san ya no quiere que te le acerques, Si así como estas lo único que hace es golpearte ¿Crees que se atreverá a siquiera tocarte si te conviertes en una bola de cebo?"**_

Deje caer el tenedor al suelo.

"¿Tsu-kun?" pregunto mama mientras que lo único que alcanzo a ver fue a su hijo corriendo a toda velocidad fuera de la cocina.

Apenas cerré la puerta del baño y levante la tapa del inodoro termine por volver el estomago. Sentía como si alguien lo estuviese aplastado desde el interior de mi cuerpo.

"¿Tsu-kun, te sientes bien?" escuche la voz preocupada de mama al otro lado de la puerta.

"Si mama, solo me sentó mal algo" dije mientras me incorporaba y tiraba de la cadena del inodoro "Creo que la leche estaba pasada"

"_**Creo que a eso se le llama sentimiento de culpa jajaja"**_ esta vez había aparecido en el espejo del baño.

"Vete a la mierda" le conteste lleno de ira mientras que tomaba el cepillo de dientes y un poco de dentrífico para lavarme la boca, necesitaba retirar esa sensación nauseabunda de mi lengua.

"_**Tsu-chan por Dios, cuida ese vocabulario"**_ ahora se hacia el ofendido mientras ponía las manos frente a su boca, justo igual que una anciana mojigata.

"Lo lamento, no quería decir eso" dije pues al verme a mi mismo con cara de espanto y tapándome la boca me hizo recordar que ese vocabulario no es propio de mi.

Salí del baño y pase por la cocina una vez mas para tomar mi maleta, mama se acerco a mi un poco preocupada.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" dijo mientras tocaba mi frente con su mano para revisar si no tenia temperatura "Tal vez no deberías ir hoy a clases"

"No puedo faltar, tenemos una clase importante hoy mama" le dije mientras que hacia expresión de cachorrito tierno.

"Esta bien, pero si te sientes mal por favor regresa de inmediato a casa" veía que se sentía mas tranquila por la respuesta que le di.

DING DONG

Escuche el timbre sonar y de inmediato entre en pánico ¿Qué tal si se trataba de Gokudera-kun?

"¿Qui… quien es?" tartamudee un poco.

"Buenos días ¿Se encuentra Tsuna?" escuche una voz alegre.

"Ah, Yamamoto eres tu" dije sin animo.

"Yo, Tsuna ¿Esperabas a alguien mas?" dijo un tanto confundido.

"No realmente pero será mejor que nos apuremos, no quiero toparme con Hibari-san por llegar tarde" le dije mientras terminaba de ponerme los tenis y tomaba mi maleta.

"Buenos días Yamamoto-kun" escuche la voz de mama a mis espaldas.

"Buenos días" contesto jovialmente mientras hacia una reverencia.

"Tsu-kun no se siente del todo bien el día de hoy ¿Podrías por favor cuidar de el?"

"Claro, no se preocupe que yo cuidare bien de el" contesto mientras que me levantaba y me ponía en sus hombros cual niño pequeño.

"¡Yam… Yamamoto, bájame por favor!!!" le rogaba pues me sentía avergonzado de la escena que mama estaba presenciando.

"Jajaja, esta bien pero si te sientes mal dime y te cargare" y así procedió a bajarme cuidadosamente hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo.

"Tengan un buen día los dos y vayan con cuidado" despidió mama al ver que habíamos comenzado a emprender nuestro camino.

"A todo esto ¿Dónde esta Gokudera?" pregunto el beisbolista mientras que me tensaba un poco al escuchar el nombre del platinado.

"No tengo ni idea" conteste lo mas tranquilamente que pude.

"Se me hace un poco extraño, por lo general el llega primero por ti y soy yo el que los termina alcanzando a mitad del camino" comento mientras que rascaba su mejilla.

"Tal vez no se sentía bien, recuerdo que ayer nos atrapo la lluvia cuando fuimos de compras después de clase" solté de manera despreocupada sin darle importancia a la cantidad de información que había revelado.

"Aww, fueron de compras sin mi" dijo como un reproche juguetón el moreno alto.

"Es que tenias practica con el equipo y no queríamos que faltaras, fue por eso" intente explicar, aunque el lo haya dicho en tono de juego no quería que se sintiera desplazado.

"No te preocupes ¿Y viste algo interesante?"

"Vaya que vi muchas cosas interesantes" dije mientras que sentía como la sangre subía hasta mis mejillas.

"¿Nani?"

"Etto…Nada fuera de lo normal, ya sabes lo mismo de siempre, ropa, tenis, joyería, artículos deportivos, desnudez, restaurantes, el salón de belleza" enumeraba cosas de una en una, de nuevo sin poner atención a lo que decía.

"¿Desnudez?" pregunto extrañado Yamamoto.

"Ahh… etto… es que… es que pasamos por la tienda de trajes de baño y recordé lo escasamente vestidos que estaban los maniquíes" creo que esa es la excusa mas patética y extraña que alguien pudo haber dicho.

"Ahora que lo dices hoy en día los trajes de baño son cada vez mas y mas reveladores" la cara que había puesto el chico alto me hizo evidenciar que no solo se había tragado la enorme y mal fabricada mentira que acababa de decir si no que también lo había puesto a pensar sobre asuntos relacionados con el mundo de la moda.

"Verdad que si" dije y así la conversación de camino hasta Nami-high no tuvo nada que ver con Gokudera, o conmigo, ni mucho menos de lo sucedido el día de ayer.

La mañana había transcurrido sin novedad alguna, salvo el hecho de que Gokudera no había dado señales de encontrarse presente en el edificio era un día normal más en mí el instituto.

"Creo que mejor me apuro, no quiero llegar tarde a clase de música" y así me dispuse a sacar las partituras de mi maleta.

"Romance" dije mientras que Leia el encabezado de la hoja.

De las pocas cosas que había aprendido de Reborn y de las cuales yo consideraba útiles fue el gusto por las bellas artes. Ballet, opera, teatro, música clásica, eran algunas de las aficiones que tenia mi tutor y que había pasado a adoptar.

Me levante y tranquilamente me dirigí a la sala de música la cual se encontraba un tanto apartada del resto de los salones de clase debido a que era al menos dos o tres veces mas grandes que los anteriores. Tenía un pequeño escenario, los asientos y mesas estaban acomodados de la misma manera que un salón de universidad y eso era un tanto agradable ya que uno podía tocar su instrumento musical cómodamente sin molestar a los demás.

No tarde mucho en llegar, estaba a punto de deslizar la puerta pero me detuve en seco al escuchar algo proveniente del interior del lugar.

"Que melodía tan hermosa" dije mientras ponía un poco mas de atención a la bella canción que estaba siendo interpretada a piano.

Deslice un poco la puerta para echar un vistazo dentro y comprobar quien estaba tocando, mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver que se trataba nada mas y nada amenos que de mi amigo.

"_Gokudera-kun"_ me quede impactado de ver la habilidad y precisión que tenia para tocar, ya que lo estaba haciendo con los ojos cerrados.

"No se quede ahí, por favor entre Juudaime" le escuche decir, aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y no había dejado de tocar.

Me quede estático en la puerta de entrada, no sabia como reaccionar. Si bien Gokudera no se estaba portando del todo grosero tampoco era el chico alegre que actuaba de manera efusiva cuando me veía y eso me hacia sentir un profundo dolor en el pecho.

En un momento la música dejo de escucharse, mire hacia donde se encontraba el italiano solo para ver como se levantaba del banquillo y caminaba con paso firme hacia mí alzando un poco la mano.

"_Va a golpearme, después de todo dijo que me quería... Eso quiere decir que si me quiere me va a hacer daño, así funciona el amor después de todo ¿No?"_ pensaba alarmado en mi mente, cuando la distancia entre el platinado y yo fue lo suficientemente corta hice lo mismo de siempre.

Cerré los ojos esperando ser golpeado.

"¿Nani?" curiosamente el golpe nunca llego, pero pude sentir la mano de Gokudera posarse en mi hombro, abrí los ojos y me tope de cerca con esos bellos ojos esmeralda.

"Juudaime, esta bloqueando la entrada y el resto de la clase no puede entrar" y así, con la mano que sujetaba mi hombro me aparto cuidadosamente para permitir el acceso al resto de los alumnos que deseaban ingresar de una vez y posteriormente subió la escalinata para tomar uno de los asientos que se encontraban en la parte superior.

"Hasta que te quitas Dame-Tsuna, la clase empezara tarde por tu culpa" se quejo uno de los chicos que a diario me molestaba, el gordo para ser exacto.

"Muy bien clase, todos tomen un lugar" dijo Fukioka-sensei mientras entraba al ultimo "Bien, aprovechando que Sawada-san se encuentra tan cerca del escenario por que no comenzamos usted"

Dios era testigo de cómo odiaba yo a esa mujer, parecía que se ensañaba en hacerme la vida miserable cada que podía.

"Es para hoy Sawada-san ¿O es que acaso desea hacerle perder mas tiempo a la clase?" dijo la mujer alta y delgada de cabello negro, se encontraba usando una falda negra y una blusa blanca, si me lo preguntan a mi parecía mas una bibliotecaria.

"¡Ha… Hai!!" reaccione de una vez y termine por subirme en el pequeño escenario.

Tenía las manos temblorosas y eso no fue útil al momento de acomodar las partituras pues termine botándolas y estas cayeron desperdigadas por el suelo.

"Torpe" la palabra hizo eco en todo el salón y de inmediato las risas se hicieron presentes.

"Mientras se hace cargo de ese desorden puede por favor decirle a la clase en que consiste su presentación" dijo en tono de hastío la mujer.

"E… es una canción extranjera" tartamudee un poco a la par que me incorporaba con las hojas nuevamente en orden.

"¿Idioma y titulo?" pregunto Fukioka-sensei.

"Español, se llama Romance"

"Esto puede resultar interesante, adelante de una vez entonces" dio la orden.

"Animo Tsuna" escuche que grito Yamamoto.

"Tu puedes Tsuna-kun" Kyoko-chan le hizo segunda.

La verdad es que era un buen cantante solo que al ser una persona tan tímida los nervios se llevaran lo mejor de mi y al momento de interpretar frente a alguien la voz se me distorsionaba y terminaba con una entonación horrible. Pero esta vez estaba más que dispuesto a mostrarle al resto de que estaba hecho Tsuna Sawada, esta vez no lo iba a estropear.

Aclare mi garganta un poco, tome posición, inhale profundamente e incline mi cabeza hacia atrás.

"Te quie~~~~"

SPLASH

De un momento a otro se me había volcado un balde de agua helada encima, al parecer lo habían colocado estratégicamente encima del escenario para jugarle una broma a alguien, lo más probable es que ese **alguien** fuese yo.

Comencé a toser de manera desesperada pues parte del líquido se había deslizado dentro de mi boca. Caí de rodillas al piso mientras aun tenia el balde puesto en la cabeza.

Retire el balde para poder respirar mejor y fue cuando vi mi reflejo en el charco que se había formado sobre la madera del pequeño escenario. Aquella imagen me hizo entrar en pánico.

"_**Huy, estas bien frito"**_ escuche decir al reflejo.

"_Pase lo que pase evita mojarte el rostro o de lo contrario todos se darán cuenta de lo que estas tratando de ocultar"_ en mi pensamiento rondaban aquellas palabras que Haru-chan me había advertido desde la primera vez que usamos el maquillaje para disfrazar mis heridas.

Pero era demasiado tarde, el maquillaje había comenzado a correrse y las gruesas gotas de tonos beige que caían al suelo eran prueba suficiente. Me incorpore con una expresión de shock total y voltee a ver a mis compañeros de clase.

Miradas atónitas.

Nadie decía nada.

Nadie hacia nada.

Aproveche esto para echarme a correr fuera de la sala de música pues comenzaba a sentir las lagrimas formándose en mis ojos y no pensaba permitir que me vieran llorar, ya bastante era con que todos me vieran así de patético como para darles el lujo de que me vieran romper en llanto.

"Dame-Tsuna es un afeminado" fue lo ultimo que escuche cuando salí del lugar, necesitaba alejarme de ahí así que corrí en dirección a la azotea del instituto.

Mientras en el salón de clase las chicas parecían estar horrorizadas por lo que habían presenciado sus ojos, los hombres solo se resumieron a hacer bromas sobre ello.

"Parece que alguien hizo enojar a su pimp" se burlo el mismo chico gordo.

CRACK

Se escucho algo romperse y de inmediato todos voltearon a ver como el chico regordete caía estrepitosamente escaleras abajo.

Gokudera-kun le había roto la nariz de un puñetazo.

"¡¿Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo?!!!" grito la sensei al ver el desplante tan violento que el italiano había hecho.

"¡Cierre la maldita boca ¿O quiere también uno usted?!" amenazo mi amigo y Fukioka-sensei solo se resumió a encogerse de hombros tras de su escritorio "¿Alguien mas que tenga algo inteligente que decir?"

El resto permaneció en silencio, la cara que mostraba Gokudera era tan intimidante que nadie se atrevía siquiera a respirar pues sentían que con hacer algo tan simple como eso el chico terminaría por darles la paliza de su vida.

"¿Por qué mejor no vas tras de Tsuna?" dijo Yamamoto mientras que ponía su mano sobre el hombro del platinado para llamar su atención.

"Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto aquí" dijo Kyoko mientras que le extendía mi maleta, la cual por alguna extraña razón la chica llevaba consigo.

"Gracias" dijo un tanto mas tranquilo y sin más se dispuso a ir detrás de mí.

Para ese entonces yo ya había llegado al techo de la escuela y camine con lo que me quedaba de fuerzas hasta el borde del edificio, donde se encontraba la reja metálica. Me deje caer de rodillas y aferre mis manos al metal mientras sentía como mis palmas apretaban con fuerza los alambres.

"¿Por qué?" lloraba desconsoladamente.

No era suficiente con el hecho de que Gokudera lo supiera, ahora también Yamamoto, Kyoko y el resto de la clase estaban enterados. Sentía la desesperación de no saber como iría a enfrentar las cosas. Me sentía tan solo.

"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?" seguía llorando.

"¿Que tal si comienzas por contarme todo?" escuche una voz atrás de mi.

"¡Gokudera-kun!" me lance a sus brazos tirandolo al suelo en el proceso pero no me importo, solo me abrace fuertemente a su cintura mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho.

"Tranquilo Tsuna, ya estoy aquí" dijo mientras frotaba amorosamente mi cabello y me acuñaba mas contra el.

Por razones ajenas a mi sentía una gran tranquilidad al estar con el italiano, como si mágicamente todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieran, como si con su sola presencia los males que me aquejan y los problemas de mi vida se solucionaran.

"Perdón Gokudera-kun" dije entre gimoteos.

"El único que debe pedir perdón aquí soy yo por no haber notado antes que esto estaba pasando, por favor Tsuna… Dime quien te esta haciendo esto" tomo mi mentón y lo levanto lo suficiente para tener contacto con mis ojos.

"Solo si prometes que no aras algo irresponsable" las lagrimas habían cesado.

"Si es lo que tu deseas entonces respetare tus deseos" tomo una de mis manos y posteriormente la beso gentilmente "Es una promesa que le hago a mi pequeño príncipe"

Yo solo pude enrojecer ante aquel gesto y la forma en la que me había llamado.

Si alguien merecía saber la verdad era Gokudera-kun. Estaba seguro de que si lo hablaba con el todo se resolvería.

"_Tal vez el pueda decirme que hago mal y como puedo llegar al corazón de Xanxus-san"_

Ese pensamiento estaba de lo más errado. Esquizofrenia, bulimia, masoquismo, eran solo una de las muchas cosas que estaban comenzando a apoderarse de mí. Lamentablemente parece que me estoy pudriendo por dentro y en lugar de hacer algo por evitarlo solo me sumergía más y más a mí mismo en un criadero de gusanos.

_**Continuara…**_

Y así es como termina el chapter de esta ocasión ¿Qué les ha parecido? Bueno, malo, patético. Saben que me interesas su opinión así que por favor envíen reviews ^-^

Y hablando de eso quiero dar las gracias a _**Himeno Sakura Hamasak**_i, _**Keremi, °tsukuyo vongola°, Athor-SunFlower, Kotoko ^-^, Enny-Chan, Tuna-chan, ciondolo, Yoo (2) y x-Etsuko-chan-x **_por todo el amor que han mandado en sus Reviews, lamentablemente por la falta de tiempo no los contestare en esta ocasión por que me imagino que les urgía saber que pasaría mas delante XD pero prometo agradecer los de este chapter cuando publique el siguiente.

Cuídense mucho y recuerden…

"_**¿Crees que es fácil ser un Bishonen?...**_

… _**¡Mírame pero no me toques!!!!"**_


End file.
